Some computer systems include multiple enclosures contained, for example, within a rack. Each enclosure is capable of housing multiple computing devices such as servers (e.g., blade servers). In some such systems each server is operated according to a profile which defines such things as medium access control (MAC) addresses, World Wide Names (WWNs), Serial Number from what source the server is to boot, and the like. Operators of such systems generally cannot transfer or migrate the profiles between different enclosures containing different VC hardware or VC configuration. The inability to move profiles between enclosures can pose difficulties maintaining efficient usage of the computers and the applications that run thereon.